


for victoria, who i broke my no fic rule for.

by nonbinarysunset



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Haunted Mansion AU, M/M, dj is a ghost, finn and poe are married with two children, who is in love with finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinarysunset/pseuds/nonbinarysunset
Summary: Finn and Poe are realtors with a beautiful family, but Poe works too much. Poe learns the importance of balancing work and home life in the most stressful of ways as dj tries to disrupt their marriage.___a FinnPoe/FinnDJ haunted mansion au for victoria, although this is more of a plot summary than a fic.





	for victoria, who i broke my no fic rule for.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're happy, Toe. I may expand on this if I feel very generous.

Poe Dameron is a workaholic realtor whose continuous pursuit for new deals leaves very little time with his family. He misses his wedding anniversary with his husband Finn, but to make amends, he suggests going on vacation to a nearby lake. Beforehand, Finn is contacted by the occupants of DJ Manor, located in the Louisiana bayou. Eager to make a deal, Poe drags Finn and his children, impatient Loona and arachnophobic Moze to the mansion. They meet its owner Dedward Jacey, his stern butler Rose, and other staff members C-3PO and R2D2. When a storm floods the nearby river, DJ allows the Dameron family to stay the night; though everyone is safe, Poe is unhappy with the idea. Rose takes Poe to the mansion's library to discuss the deal with DJ, but while he waits, Poe gets trapped in a secret passage.

  
Loona and Moze encounter a spectral orb and follow it up to the attic, where they find a portrait of a man resembling Finn. There they converse with C-3PO and R2D2; the former identifying the man as "Flynn". Finn talks with DJ in the library, who explains his grandfather hanged himself out of despair after his lover, a man named Flynn Henshaw poisoned himself despite their plans to wed. Poe meets Madame Kanata, a mystic woman's ghost whose head is encased in a crystal ball, but she scares him away. Poe runs into his children, C-3PO and R2D2, and returns to Madame Kanata for answers about Flynn's likeness to Finn. It is revealed that everyone in the mansion are ghosts, cursed a century ago by DJ and Flynn's suicides and can only go to Heaven when they are reunited, and DJ believes Finn is Flynn's reincarnation.

Madame Kanata sends the Damerons off to the mansion's expansive cemetery to find a key that will reveal the truth behind Flynn's unusual death. Poe and Loona venture into a crypt beneath a mausoleum where they find the key, but inadvertently disturb its undead residents. They escape with help from Moze, who overcomes his arachnophobia. Madame Kanata then leads them to a trunk in the attic, which Poe unlocks to find a letter written by Flynn to DJ, revealing he truly loved him and wanted to marry him, leading them to conclude that he was murdered. Rose suddenly appears, revealing she murdered Flynn to prevent DJ from abandoning his heritage, believing their relationship was unacceptable. To hide the truth, she traps the children in a trunk, throws Poe out of the house, and magically enchants the house so Poe cannot break in and stop her.

  
As DJ and Finn rendezvous in the ballroom, the former asks Finn if he can recognize him, which confuses Finn. Desperate, he insists to Finn that he is his beloved Flynn. The room fills with dancing ghosts of the past which causes Finn to flee. As Finn runs through the corridors, DJ reveals his true ghost-self to Finn begging him to understand and that they can finally be together. Finn insists that he is not Flynn and DJ begins to have second thoughts, but Rose insists that it is him and in time he will remember. As Rose tells Finn to get ready for his wedding to DJ, he refuses but Rose blackmails him into marrying DJ in return for his children's safety.

  
Encouraged by Madame Kanata, Poe drives his car through the mansion's conservatory, rescues his children, and stops Finn and DJ's wedding ceremony where he gives Flynn's letter to DJ, revealing to him the truth about Flynn's death and that Rose had lied to him about it all those years. DJ confronts Rose, who rages at her master's apparent selfishness for loving Flynn, and summons wraiths to kill the group for revenge. However, a fiery dragon emerges from the ballroom fireplace and drags Rose down to Hell for eternal damnation. Finn suddenly collapses, having been poisoned by Rose during the wedding, only for the spectral orb encountered by the children to appear and possess Finn, revealed to be Flynn's ghost. Flynn and DJ reunite, and Finn is revived. With the curse lifted, DJ gives the Damerons the mansion's deed and departs to Heaven with Flynn, C-3PO, R2D2, and the other ghosts.

  
The Damerons drive across the Seven Mile Bridge for a proper vacation, accompanied by Madame Kanata, and four singing busts strapped to the back of their car. In the epilogue, Madame Kanata bids farewell to the audience, inviting them to join the dead using dialogue from the Disneyland attraction.


End file.
